1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stand for supporting pizza pies at different verticaly spaced horizontal levels along a vertical rod and, more particularly, to a pizza stand where the supporting means are discs which can be removably attached at these vertically spaced levels along the rod.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art discloses stands or devices for supporting objects at vertically spaced horizontal levels such as shown in Grennan Patent No. 1,703,340; however, the prior art does not disclose or suggest a spring type clip means whereby a plurality of discs may be removably mounted on a vertical rod at spaced horizontal levels for holding objects, such as pizzas, thereon.